Shattered Mirrors
by Azecreth
Summary: Welcome to Remnant, a world of light and dark, a world of legends and realities. A world of Huntsmen and Huntresses. A world of Grimm and Witches. A world...of Magical Girls. [A PMMM-RWBY fusion, of sorts]
1. Beginnings

**A/N: So, this is a new story courtesy of NaNoWriMo, huzzah. As with all my chapter stories, you shouldn't expect this to be updated frequently as a result of my muse based writing. I do have some good ideas to make this work as a fusion of the PMMM and RWBY worlds, so there's at least that to look forward to.**

**Anyway, if this catches your interest, and you want to read more, then I urge you to follow/fave/review, and let me know what you think. It's helpful to get feedback so I can make the story better and improve as a writer. And it provides more motivation to get chapters done. Not that I'm gonna hold you captive for chapters or something, I just felt it worth saying,.**

**Now, on with the show (I don't own anything)**

* * *

><p>When she had woken up this morning, Ruby did not expect she would be in this situation, to put it mildly. Especially not after being in a full on bank robbery which she had bravely thwarted with the assistance of a Huntress of all people! But here she was instead, being lectured by the very Huntress she had fought with, and who had brought her here.<p>

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly young lady," the Huntress, who had told her that her name was Glynda Goodwitch, said as she paced around Ruby with Scroll in hand, in the holding room she had been taken to in the aftermath of the rooftop fight. "You put yourself and others in grave danger."

The room was small, empty except for a metal table, two chairs, neither of which were comfortable, and a hanging lamp that cast light in different directions as it swayed about. Ruby sat in one, while the other was unoccupied. Crescent Rose had been taken for safekeeping, or something like that, in spite of her protests, and she looked down in as close to shame at the haranguing as she could feel, at least until that last sentence registered.

"They started it," she objected, since it was the truth.

Glynda continued on as if she hadn't heard what Ruby had said at all. "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back..." Ruby lit up at the idea. "And a slap on the wrist." She punctuated that by slapping the table with her riding crop, causing Ruby to shy back with a yelp.

What came next was said with intense resignation, giving an impression that Glynda hadn't approved with what was about to happen. "But, there is someone here who would like to meet you," she said.

Ruby looked on with interest as older woman stepped out of the way of the now open door to allow a man to step in, with sunglasses sitting on the bridge of his nose, white hair, a mug, and a plate held atop his free hand.

"Ruby Rose," the man said to her from where he stood, before taking a few steps forward. And she continued to give him that curious expression as she heard the age, the experience in his voice, though that might possibly have been the hero worship. And he seemed familiar to her, though she'd only seen pictures. But she was sure she knew him from somewhere...

Eyes widened as he leaned forward to examine her closer and continued to speak. "You...have silver eyes."

That caused her to give the man a more quizzical look, perhaps wondering if he had a few screws loose since he felt the need to state the obvious. "U...Um."

And as seemed to be the appearing trend, the man went on as if she hadn't spoken, straightening back up in the process. "So, where did you learn to do this?" He gestured with his head to the Scroll behind held behind him, on which was displayed security camera footage of her fight with the robbers.

"S-Signal Academy," she replied with a slight degree of uncertainty. Was she being tested or something? And after what she'd done? Talk about unfair.

As it was, the man with the green scarf didn't seem to believe that. "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

Ruby was quick to add further explanation to her statement, lest she get in trouble with the Academy for lying, or something like that. "Well, one teacher in particular."

"I see, the man replied in turn, only pausing for a moment before he placed the plate of cookies he had been holding the entire time, and which had been filling the room with a scent that was hard for her to ignore, or resist, onto the table in front of her.

Ruby looked between the Huntsmen (since she had to assume the man was one), and the plate of cookies, before she gave in to desire. She cautiously reached forward and grabbed one off the plate, moving as slowly to eat it, before determining that they wouldn't object. At which point, she began to scarf them down like they would be stolen from her at a moments notice. Admittedly, they weren't the most amazing cookies she'd ever eaten, but with her sweet tooth, they would do.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before," the man said as he watched her eat away. "Dusty old Qrow..." The way he said it seemed loaded with memories, which Ruby would have commented on were she not eating.

As it was, Ruby replied almost immediately between bites, in spite of her mouth being full of chocolate chip cookie. "Oh, that's my uncle."

The casual revelation incited the man to give her a more calculating look, while Ruby realized what she was doing and swallowed, before brushing away crumbs with her sleeve. "Heh, sorry," she continued happily. "That's my uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, and now I'm all like '_woo-chaaa-haaa_!'"

Her vocals were accompanied with appropriate gestures which the man ignored as he sipped at whatever was in his mug. "So I have noticed," he replied once she had finished, and placed the mug he had held on the table. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

It was a question Ruby had been asked before, and asked herself, and she had an answer ready as she heard it. "Well, I want to be a Huntress," she said with absolute conviction as the man sat down across from her.

"You want to slay monsters," he replied, in a way that was both a question and a statement of fact at the same time.

Ruby nodded, looking between the two Huntsmen. "Yeah. I only have two more years of training left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, I'm trying to become a Huntress because I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others so I thought 'Well, might as well make a career out of it, hehe. I mean, the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and gggha! You know?" Words essentially failed her at that point as her excitement overwhelmed her rational thought, leaving her to seek a response with a grin on her face.

Glynda wore a disapproving frown as she nearly stared at her, but the Huntsman seemed more considerate. "Do you know who I am," he asked at last.

"You're Professor Ozpin," she replied matter of factly as it came back to her. "You're the Headmaster at Beacon."

"Hm," Ozpin said with a slight smirk. "Hello."

Internally, Ruby was practically dancing, heart fluttering at the fact that she was in the presence of Ozpin himself, the person running the school she so desperately wanted to get into. She should probably have been freaking out, but for some reason she didn't. Maybe it was shock? Yeah, that was probably it.

"Nice to meet you," she greeted as calmly as she had said most everything before.

"You want to come to my school," he asked, shifting forward in his seat with his hands resting on the table, gazing at her intently.

Ruby nodded, speaking with all her desire, emotion, and lack of childish behavior that she could. Even she, with her professed inadequate social skills, could see that now wasn't the time to be squealing out like a fangirl. She had to leave a good impression for when she applied in two years. "More than anything."

Ozpin looked up at Glynda, who grunted and looked away from the two of them with her arms folded across her chest. He then looked back to Ruby, having apparently reached some great decision. "Well, okay. I think I can find a spot for you in this years incoming class, if you'd like."

Ruby's silver eyes widened as she took that in, and then she practically leapt across the table. "Oh thank you thank you thank you," she said rapidly. "I won't let you down sir."

Ozpin had to hold back a grin at her enthusiasm, but remained seated. "Very well then, we'll have the necessary paperwork delivered to you, and I look forward to seeing you with the arriving freshman class."

"Right." Ruby snapped a salute before realizing how silly that was.

Before Ozpin could go on though, Glynda cocked her head, as if hearing something, before she stepped closer to Ozpin. She nodded once to him, and he seemed to have some silent understanding at what she was trying to get across, which Ruby took to be a sign of how long they had worked together.

"If you'll excuse me Ms. Rose, I have an urgent phone call that requires my attention. Just wait here, if you would," Ozpin said as he rose from his seat and left the room, Glynda departing behind him, and Ruby jumped as the door slammed shut.

Ruby was left to sit there, looking around in confusion for a second before she was attracted to the sweets and finished off the last of the cookies in front of her. But once she had finished with that, all she could do was wait nervously, and wonder when she could leave. She wasn't still in trouble, was she?

_No, I don't believe you are in trouble. Should you be?_

The sound of someone talking came as a surprise, and Ruby looked around to make sure that no one was there before she searched for any loudspeakers or cameras. "That's weird," she said to herself. "I could have sworn I heard someone talking to me, but there's no one here."

_That isn't totally true_. Now she was really freaked out, but her confusion was soon allayed, and then restored, as a...thing, emerged into view. It was like a mix between a bunny and a cat, with white fur, long ears, beady red eyes, and a smile. _Hello Ruby Rose._

At first, confusion and wonder at what she was experiencing right now. Then she registered how the creature looked, and her Semblance activated in a burst of rose petals as she swept the cat-bunny up in a hug. "Oh you're so cute," she exclaimed, before her rational side kicked in in protest. "Wait, how do you know my name? How are you even talking to me?"

_Telepathy,_ the being explained, making no move to escape her hug. _Most humans call me Kyubey. I've had my eye on you for a while Ruby. You're special._

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Ruby replied somewhat bashfully, leaving aside the thought of how awesome having telepathy must be, and apparently unaware that Kyubey had just admitted to either spying or stalking her. "I'm just doing the best I can to help people, like any other person would." She shrugged, index fingers tapping together to indicate her feelings.

_Perhaps, but not every human can do what you can. You have potential, if you choose to make use of it. And I can help you do that._

"Really? How," Ruby asked, curious, and at the same time her mind was filled with visions of being a daring Huntress saving everyone. But at the same time, there was some healthy skepticism as well.

Kyubey abruptly twisted free of her hold and jumped across to the table, sitting atop it and looking at her with unblinking eyes. _Simple. Make a contract with me and become a Magical Girl!_ His tail whipped about as he spoke in a cheerful tone.

Well, now Ruby was intrigued, her mind flashing to all the comics that she had read. "A Magical Girl? Like with powers and stuff? That would be so cool!"

Kyubey nodded and answered swiftly. _Yes, similar to how they are shown in your culture. You make a contract, and get one wish. And in exchange, you get magical powers that you use to fight the creatures of despair. I think your species calls them Grimm._

Her eyes widened like saucers as she stared slack-jawed at Kyubey. This was almost too much to believe. A wish? For powers to fight Grimm and help people at the same time? How could she refuse that? "What kind of wishes and powers," she asked, trying to hide her enthusiasm.

Kyubey did notice though, taking some silent pleasure in that. _Anything_, he replied. _So long as your wish can overcome the bounds of entropy. You could even change the entirety of reality if you had enough potential._ The way he said that made it sound like he'd seen that very thing happen before. _The powers depend on your wish, but they will, in general, make you better able to fight Grimm._

Ruby lit up all the more at that answer, while conveniently forgetting to ask what 'entropy' was. "Anything?" She seemed to get almost frantic, gesturing as her speech sped up. "Oh, I could wish for a lifetime supply of cookies, or to be an awesome weapons smith, or to be the best Huntress of all time! Gaaah, it's so hard to decide."

Kyubey cocked his head as he passively watched Ruby's antics. _There is no rush, it is a big decision. You should be absolutely certain of what you want before you agree._

"Oh. Alright." Ruby settled down then with the drop in pressure. "So... what's the catch? I mean, I'm betting I don't just get a wish and awesome powers for free."

_Oh, there's no catch. At least not what you would call a catch,_ Kyubey replied. _When you contract, you just have to agree to dedicate your life to fighting Grimm. If I am not mistaken that was your plan anyway, so it won't be that different in the end. You will just be more effective._

Well, he did have a point, and she wouldn't mind being as awesome as he made the whole thing sound. The only hard part was deciding what wish she wanted granted. There were just so many things she could wish for, and she was unable to pick one at this moment.

"Ooooh, I just can't pick," she lamented. "I want to, but I can't make up my mind."

_Don't be alarmed. You don't have to choose right away. I'll find you when you're ready to make a contract,_ Kyubey said from where he sat on the table.

Ruby breathed a sigh of relief, still glad to hear that. She just needed some time, that was all. "Can you? I mean, I'm going to Beacon and all so I guess that helps, but it's still a large campus, so..."

Kyubey seemed nonplussed by the question. _I will be able to find you,_ he reassured her. _Now then, if you have no further questions, I have other business that requires my attention._

"Nope, I think that's everything," Ruby replied before she started. "Oh, wait. So if you've been watching me for a bit, then why'd you only ask me for one of these contracts now?"

As he had to all her previous questions, it seemed that Kyubey had a response ready for that as well. _Your potential wasn't significantly demonstrated until now, so it wasn't deemed necessary to approach you with the possibility of a contract._

"Oh." She would admit that that made sense, all things considered. She wasn't sure what he meant by 'potential', so she would assume it had something to do with magic, or maybe her Semblance or fighting skills. It was the only reasonable suggestion, anyway, but then again when did Ruby go for reasonable suggestions first of all.

_Is your curiosity sated_, Kyubey asked once more.

"Yeah. See you later then." She waved as Kyubey vanished back into the shadows and disappeared, leaving her to wonder hoe exactly he did that. But she didn't wonder for too long. She was far too busy considering his offer and what she wanted.

It was a once in a lifetime opportunity after all, and she wasn't going to pass it up.

* * *

><p>The two senior Huntsmen watched through the window as Ruby departed at a skipping pace, her encounters for the day over. She seemed happy, and all the more reassured to have her weapon back.<p>

"She doesn't seem to have contracted," Ozpin commented idly as he watched the red clad figure leave their line of sight en route to home.

Glynda nodded, yet she didn't seem happy nor angry about it. "I'm still not sure I approve of having him around when we talk to potential students. He always wants to talk to them after us, and it seems overly manipulative."

"True," the professor ceded with a slight nod as he turned away from the window. "But he would speak with them one way or another, and he is useful in identifying students who have particularly strong Semblances or Auras without tests. So it would be best to put up with him for the present"

Glynda sighed. "Very well. But I still think it's a bad idea."

Ozpin lapsed into silence and took a sip form his mug before he went on on the original topic. "We should keep an eye on Ms. Rose though. I expect we'll see great things from her in the future."

"Perhaps," Glynda replied skeptically, looking over at the Professor.

Ozpin moved to sit down at the nearby desk as she continued. "Leaving aside my disapproval at your decision to let Ruby Rose attend Beacon for the moment, I'm afraid we have another pressing issue to discuss."

Taking a sip from his mug, Ozpin placed it on the desk as he watched Glynda. "And what would that be," he asked curiously.

Glynda presented the scroll to him once more, with more security camera footage displayed on it for him to look at. "_She_ is back," she replied, anger barely kept out of her tone.

Ozpin gave the footage a considering look. "You mean Cinder," he clarified. "How do you know?"

"The move sets and fighting style were all the same as what she used." The images ran through on the scroll, displaying the magical battle between the figure cast in shadow and Glynda. "And she spoke to me, just before she left. She told me to give you her regards, and that she looked forward to meeting soon." A frown indicated her opinion on that very well.

A hum escaped as Ozpin thought. "I see," he said at last. "Well, we knew this day would come eventually. What we need to do now is be patient and see what she has planned. If we act too hastily, we risk letting her escape to threaten Vale again."

While Glynda was willing to accept that, she was also in her position to act as Ozpin's devil's advocate, which she did now. "Are you sure that's wise? Cinder could cause a lot of damage between now and then, we're already seeing rising crime rates, and if she's in league with a thug like Roman Torchwick, I shudder to think of the consequences."

Ozpin leaned back in his chair as he considered his subordinate's question. "While true, it overlooks the damage Cinder could do in the future were she to escape. Sometimes, a small sacrifice now can prevent a much greater tragedy in the future. So for now we wait."

"Alright," Glynda agreed, however reluctantly. "If that is what you think."

Ozpin nodded, to indicate that it was, and he sat in thought for a moment before rising once more. "Now then, I believe we should be getting back to Beacon. There are still some matters to attend to before the school year begins."

He departed with Glynda then, to head back to Beacon. There was sure to be an eventful school year ahead, that much he could tell.


	2. Welcome to Beacon

**A/N: I'm glad for the feedback thus far, and to see that people are interested in this story. I do apologize for going along with canon RWBY so much at this point, but it will get diverge more later on, I promise. Just gotta bear with me for a bit, so please, be merciful.**

**Anyway, continue to comment, critique, follow, fave. Such things provide the motivational fuel to keep writing.**

* * *

><p>Beacon Academy, a school dedicated to trainings Huntsmen and Huntresses to fight Grimm and to serve the people, not necessarily in that order all the time. It was prestigious, the place all who sought that life style aspired to go, whether they be wealthy, talented, or not so much. It had rigorous standards, but if one could make it there, they would be set for the future.<p>

And now the time had come for another school year to begin. Even now, airships arrived, carrying batches of students from across Remnant, all of whom had applied to Beacon and been accepted, some even from as far afield as Vacuo, which was not entirely unusual, though those students generally never amounted to more than a handful.

With the dying hum of engines, the airships came to rest in specially constructed docks that would allow the passengers aboard to disembark while they went about refueling and preparing for secondary runs. The crews were well trained, and went about their business as students emerged, disgorging from the boarding ramps onto the campus, experiencing it for perhaps the first time.

Among those departing were a pair of sisters, one two years older than the other with long blond hair, biker shorts, yellow gauntlets, and an orange scarf. The other had brown hair with a red cape, a gun slung to a belt on which also was pinned a silver rose, fastened around a black dress.

"Wow," Ruby and Yang said in concert as they looked about the campus. It certainly was beautiful, as provided by the groundskeeping staff. Large and majestic buildings, verdant lawns, well maintained pathways Here was hoping that they spent as much money on the teaching staff as they did on the decorations.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this" Yang commented afterwards, with her arms folded across her chest, suitably impressed.

Meanwhile, Ruby's attention had been dragged away from the view by the people around her. Or more specifically, their weapons, as her love for blades, guns, and stabby-slicey things took a hold in a gasp of breath, the girl looking like a kid in a candy store. Which wasn't all that unusual an experience either, to be honest.

"Oh, sis, look, he's got a collapsible staff," she said, enthusiasm obvious as she attempted to direct Yang's attention so said person whilst feeling way too much glee than was appropriate for this situation. "And she's got a fire sword..."

Before she could go wandering off to find these people and ruthlessly interrogate them about their weapons, so she could improve Crescent Rose, she felt a sharp tug as Yang grabbed onto the hood of her cape, eliciting a small cry as it choked slightly. "Ow ow ow..."

"Calm down there little sis," Yang said, trying to placate Ruby before she did something crazy on the first day here. 'They're just weapons."

That was a mistake, as Yang realized a second later, her usual sense in these things blocked by being at Beacon for the first time ever. But it was too late. "Just weapons," Ruby replied with a sense of rightful outrage. "They're an extension of ourselves, they're a part of us!" The pure passion she had for those instruments surged forth as she practically squeaked in admiration while rising on her heels. "Ohhh they're so cool."

"Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon," Yang asked as she shifted to face Ruby. "Aren't you happy with it?"

Talk about an obvious question as Ruby removed and snapped her weapon to scythe form as she hugged it tightly. "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose," the girl replied, blade swinging a tad dangerously behind her with her movements, before she brought it to rest in a one handed grip in front of her. "I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people. Except better."

Yang grinned, always amused by her sister, and she reached out to pull her hood up and down, covering Ruby's face. "Ruby, c'mon. Why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

"Why would I need friends when I have you," Ruby asked curiously as she pulled her hood back.

"Well, actually..." Yang said nervously, voice picking up a rapid tone of explanation as she took a few steps back while some people headed her way, drawn by the long mane of hair and recognizable clothes. "My friends are here now, gotta go catch up, kay, see yah, bye."

She and her friends practically dashed off, leaving Ruby there dazed and confused. "Wait, where are you going," Ruby cried in protest as they vanished down the main thoroughfare. "Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing." She was so lost right now.

A defeated sigh escaped her as she watched the familiar blond hair vanish in the distance. Stepping backwards in her daze, she couldn't help but trip on her own feet, which had it's end result with her crashing down amidst a pile of white suitcases. And those didn't make the most comfortable landing spot.

"What are you doing!" The angered cry battered her shaken mind as she recovered, suitcases clattering to the ground.

"Uh, sorry," Ruby said apologetically as she rose to get a view of whomever she had just embarrassed herself for.

Well, it was a girl, like herself, dressed all in white, with a rapier at her hip. Long white hair wrapped around in a ponytail, and a cold scowl on her face as she pointed at Ruby. "Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?"

"Uhh," Ruby stammered as she picked up a suitcase and held it towards the intimidating presence.

"Give me that," the girl in white snapped as she grabbed the case away and opened it. "This is Dust, gathered at great cost in men and equipment by the Schnee Dust Company" she explained.

'Uhhh," Ruby muttered, rubbing her head as she worked to process this flow of information.

The girl continued on as she looked down at Ruby. "What are you, brain dead? Dust," she said as she pulled out a vial of red Dust to show. "Fire, water, lightning, energy." She seemed unaware of the fine particles spilling out around the shaken seal, permeating the air and creating a dangerous situation as it tickles Ruby's nose.

"Are you even listening to me," she asked, waving the vial with a hand on her hip. "Is any of this sinking-Hey!"

Ruby watched from where she stood, having gotten back to her feet in the meantime, as the girl in white spun about to confront the intruder, who had relieved her of the vial and was now holding it carefully. "You'd think a Schnee would be more careful when handling Dust," the girl dressed in black and purple, with a white shirt and black bow in her hair, said. "Especially the heiress to the company."

"Give that back," the irritated girl snapped, grabbing for the snowflake engraved vial. "It's Schnee property and doesn't belong to you."

Not doing as requested, the interloper currently facing down that wrath instead pointed out the slippage in the seal that was allowing Dust to escape into the air. "I think the maintenance staff would appreciate if you didn't blow a hole in the side walk."

"Do you even know who I am," the heiress harrumphed as she successfully snatched the vial away, glass clinking against the sole exception to her color scheme, a gray ring with intricate engravings that she wore on her left hand.

The brunette nodded, holding casually to a book in her other hand as she looked at her chromatic opposite. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy on Remnant," she replied automatically.

"Finally, some recognition," Weiss said with audible self satisfaction.

"Also known for their controversial labor policies and questionable business partners."

That self satisfaction turned into sputtering anger at the insult, as Weiss glared at the other girl. "Wha-? How dare you! That is completely and utterly untrue! I don't have to put up with this." With a huff, she spun about on her heels and walked off, followed by some men in suits wheeling along her things.

"Sorry," Ruby called with a wave at Weiss's back. "I'll make it up to you somehow, promise!"

Weiss didn't respond, obviously done with the conversation, and Ruby frowned as she watched her go. "Well, at least I'm not the only new person here," she said to herself before looking over. "So what's your..." her voice fell silent as she watched the mysterious girl depart, headed off in a different direction towards the school.

With a renewed sigh, she walked over and sat down on the soft grass, head bowed with her arms wrapped around pulled in legs. Well that had gone wonderfully, hadn't it. "Welcome to Beacon," she muttered despondently before pulling her hood over her head, wishing she could just vanish.

Eyes covered by red fabric, she was then unable to see the person approaching until she was spoken to. "Hey, are you alright?"

Ruby looked up at that point to see a young man standing before her with ragged blond hair, armor, and a sword in a scabbard, wearing a soft smile as he held an outstretched hand. "No," she replied, audibly depressed. "I kinda sorta got some people mad at me already, and my sister ran off with her friends so I have no idea where she is."

Before she could go on, she shook herself, remembering that she was supposed to be upbeat and happy around new people. Besides being hyperactive when not nervous, Yang kept telling her that she should be more, well, like her. "I'm sorry. I'm Ruby."

"Jaune," the boy replied as he helped Ruby to her feet.

From her new vantage point with her hood pulled back, Ruby could get a better look at him, and with it she realized why he seemed so familiar. "Wait, aren't you the guy who threw up on the airship?"

Jaune's embarrassment was obvious as a light blush lit his cheeks while he rubbed the back of his head and nervously laughed. "Hehe, uh, yeah. Sorry about that. I get airsick easy. Always have."

"Yeah, sure," Ruby answered with a light giggle of her own, imagining what Yang would do to him when she saw him again. Her sister had not been amused, to say the least.

"Hey, don't laugh at me," Jaune protested. "Motion sickness is a lot more of a problem than people let on."

Fortunately for Ruby, she was able to recover and stifle her laughter, though she couldn't totally dismiss an amused grin. "Sorry. I shouldn't have laughed at you. Just don't expect any mercy from Yang though. She's never gonna let you live it down."

Jaune sighed, shoulders sagging. "Of course not. Just wonderful. So much for my reputation. And here I was hoping to be the cool action guy."

"Yeah, you might have ruined that just a bit," Ruby confirmed with a grin as she watched the blond. "Still, I'm sure all that cool action stuff will get them to stop calling you 'Vomit Boy' eventually."

"I hope so," he agreed with more than a hint of sadness. "That's not exactly how I wanna be remembered. Jaune Arc suits me just fine. And it rolls off the tongue. Ladies love that sort of thing."

"Do they," Ruby asked skeptically, not that she had any experience in that sort of thing.

"Uh, they will," he replied in slight panic, hands raised as if to placate. "I mean, I hope they will. My mom always says tha...never mind."

A light chuckle escaped Ruby's lips before the conversation died on that awkward note, the red clad girl unsure how to pursue the talk. It wasn't like this sort of thing was a common occurrence for her.

So she defaulted back to an easy topic, specifically, weapons. "So, say hello to Crescent Rose," she said affectionately ads she pulled the weapon off her belt and shifted it to scythe form, letting the head slam into the cobblestone.

"Whoa," Jaune exclaimed as he leapt back, hands in a defensive posture. "Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle," Ruby replied proudly, hefting Crescent Rose to better display her to the blond.

Confusion covered his face for a few brief moments as he eased up. "A what?"

She answered by way of chambering a round with a loud 'clack'. 'It's also a gun."

"Ah." His confusion faded away then to be replaced with provided understanding. "That's cool."

Lowering Crescent Rose, Ruby her near full attention on the boy. "So, what do you have," she asked with barely restrained eagerness. There was the sword, sure, but she bet it did something awesome.

"Oh, well, I've got this sword," Jaune replied, drawing said sword to appreciative sounds from his companions. "And a shield." He pulled out the shield then, holding it on display.

"Cool. What do they do?" Ruby examined the set of weapons, touching the shield only to activate some hidden spring mechanism that sent it flying from his hand, in turn sending him scrabbling to grab it as it bounced about.

Though scrabbling, it was more like a one man dance really, which Ruby watched in confusion as as the blond before her moved and spun, somehow missing his hold every time until at last he succeeded and ended up with sword and shield in a combat stance facing her once more. "The, uh, shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just put it away," he explained, like nothing had happened.

"But...wouldn't it weight the same," Ruby pointed out as Jaune did what he had just said, returning the shield to his belt.

"Yeah, it does." His shoulders lumped in sad confirmation, obviously not pleased with that fact.

That avenue rapidly fading with that kind of reaction, Ruby took the initiative, at least to provide some explanation as to why she asked. "Hehe, well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I did go a little overboard in designing her." Potentially the greatest understatement of the day.

Jaune practically froze though. "Wait, you made that?" It was hard to tell if he could be more incredulous.

"Of course," Ruby replied happily, before giving him a quizzical look. "All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?"

The blade rose as Jaune looked at it with a mixed expression. "It's a hand-me-down. My great grandfather used it to fight in The War." If tone was any indication, he definitely didn't consider it as impressive as the gun-scythe.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me," Ruby commented in return, trying to lift his spirits. "Well I like it. Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah, the classics," Jaune agreed hesitantly.

Before they could go on, the loudspeakers across the campus crackled to life. _"Would all students please report to the auditorium immediately. The opening ceremony will begin shortly."_

The announcement prompted the two of them to put their respective weapons away, and a quick scan of the area noted small clusters of people all walking in the same general direction. "Well, guess we should get going then," Ruby commented.

"Yeah," Jaune replied with a nod, and the two joined the flow of people that headed towards the main auditorium.

Arriving at the large building, they stepped inside to view a grand structure. It was large, with a high glass dome ceiling, and multiple levels of seating to accommodate the crowds of people. Meanwhile, the floor sloped slightly towards the large stage that dominated everyone's attention for the moment. A lot of money had been put into it, if appearance was any indication.

Entering also revealed that the building was full of people, milling about and conversing as they waited for the opening ceremony to begin. The two froze, searching the place while deciding what to do next.

Fortunately for the cape wearing girl, that question was answered for her as a cry of "Hey Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot," drew her attention to where Yang stood, a waving a hand to stand out.

Ruby practically lit up at the sight of her sister, even if she still had some grievances, and she moved towards the indicated spot before turning back to Jaune. "Oh, hey, I gotta go. I'll see you after the ceremony."

"Hey, wait," Jaune called as she left, but it was no use. "Great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?"

Leaving that conversation behind, Ruby quickly sidled up to her sister. "So how's your first day going, little sister," Yang asked happily.

Ruby's irritation had returned, and she folded her arms across her chest as she glared silver at her sister. "You mean since you ditched me? Terrible! I was lucky I didn't blow myself up or something."

"Is someone being sarcastic," Yang asked in a teasing tone of voice.

"No, I'm not. I nearly almost exploded." To say Ruby was unamused by her sister at the moment was an understatement. As far as she was concerned, it was all Yang's fault in the first place.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry I ditched you," Yang replied as way of apology. "Still, it wasn't all bad, right?"

"Not really. I knocked over this crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me. But then I met Jaune, so I guess it wasn't terrible," she replied in a single breath, unaware of the 'crabby girl' coldly ignoring her presence right behind her.

At the spoken name, Yang got a dangerous gleam in her eye. "Oh, and who's this Jaune? Is it a boy?"

Embarrassment flared as Ruby sputtered, stamping her foot. "No! I mean, yes, but it's not like that. He's just a guy I met, that's all."

Yang grinned upon seeing her sister so flustered, but she was glad in her own way. It seemed Ruby was listening to her advice after all. "Alright, if you say so/ I'm just glad my sister is fitting in." She then poked Ruby in the chest. "But I've gotta meet him before you go on any dates, alright?"

"Yyyang," Ruby cried, recovering from the push. "We're not dating."

"I know. Not yet anyway." Yang grinned, enjoying the banter. It was just too much fun to mess with her sister.

Before she could go on, her attention was distracted as a group of people moved to the front of the stage. She recognized two of them as Ozpin and Goodwitch, but there was a quartet she didn't recognize. They wore interesting outfits, a variety at that, one with a beret and a gunners outfit, another with a red dress, a third with a Prussian blue military uniform, and a fourth with a brown cloak and hood, a bow on her back. The quartet split into pairs, moving to opposite sides of the stage as Ozpin approached the microphone.

"Ahem," he began, tapping the microphone to make sure it worked before sliding his glasses further up the brow of his nose. "I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you're finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people.

But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

He stopped as the students assembled before him looked around, disquiet mutterings, and he glanced off to the side. Goodwitch nodded from where she stood behind him, and having confirmed whatever it was, Ozpin turned back to the microphone. "Now then, I'd like to yield the floor to a very special guest. Please give a warm welcome to veteran Templar Mami Tomoe."

He gestured off to the side and stepped back as scattered applause filled the air. One of the quartet, the blond, whom Ruby noted had a really funky hairstyle, that being twin drills at that, stepped up to take his place. She bowed respectfully to Ozpin, before facing the crowd.

"It's an honor to be here today," she began in pleasant tones. "And I would like to thank the staff of Beacon for giving me the opportunity to speak to you, the next generation of Huntsmen."

She looked about the auditorium as she spoke. "The path you have chosen is not an easy one. It will require hard work, determination, and sacrifice. You will find yourself learning things about yourself that you never knew. And at the end of the day, it will be for you to decide if this is the life you should pursue or not.

There is no shame in failure, and not in turning back. The life of a Huntsman, much less that of a Templar, is not an easy one. And for those of you who decide that this is not your future, then if you are confident that you gave it your best effort, return content to normal life. As Huntsmen are needed, so too are the average people they fight to protect.

As for those of you who choose to stay, and continue, then this will be a defining time of your life, and you will emerge all the stronger for it. Envision the person you want to be and strive towards it. You all have made the decision to be Huntsmen, to be humanities defense against the darkness. Shouldn't you work to be worthy of the trust and faith being placed in you?"

"I dunno Mami," the redhead off to the side interrupted, before chucking a half eaten apple into the crowd.

The target, distracted by her unfortunate best friend, was taken unawares as the unbitten part of the apple hit her head, earning her immediate ire. "Alright, who did that," she cried in protest. "They shall rue the day they assaulted the Great Nora!"

The redhead smirked, a small fang poking out below her lip. "I mean, come on. They can't even dodge an apple, and we're expecting them to be master Huntsmen? Might as well send them home and see if the next lot's any better."

"Now now Kyoko, I seem to recall you being quite a bit like them when you started out," Mami noted, looking over to her friend.

Kyoko snorted in disdain. "Please, I was never this hopeless. I just hadn't realized how awesome I was yet, s'all."

Mami nodded before looking back to the crowd. "Of course, but think of how many people like that are standing here today, untapped potential waiting to be revealed. We wouldn't want to deny them that chance, would we? Or are you afraid of a little competition?"

"Course not," Kyoko shot back as she stood nonchalantly. "I just don't want any of them to bite it cause they weren't good enough. But whatever. Not my decision." She was done with this conversation, such as it was, and wanted to get on to the free food.

Glad to have the interruption by her rambunctious comrade resolved, Mami leaned forward to speak once more, only to find Goodwitch beside her and going for the microphone as well. The stern Professor had listened to the exchange with increasing exasperation, and was now trying to keep things moving along before they got side tracked again.

Mami ceded her position without argument as Glynda took over speaking. "Thank you Ms. Tomoe for those inspiring words. I think she deserves a round of applause, for taking time out of her busy schedule to come speak to you today."

Another round of applause, more consistent and motivated than the smattering before Mami spoke, filled the auditorium as the Templar respectfully bowed. "It was no trouble, really," she replied, though she could tell saying as such wouldn't make a different.

Once the noise had settled down, Glynda spoke once more, turning to business. "Now then, you will all gather in the ballroom tonight after receiving instructions from designated guides. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

That said, Glynda stepped away, bringing the opening ceremony to a close. Students began to mingle and talk once more, while waiting for directions.

"He seemed kinda...off," Yang commented form where she stood. "Almost like he wasn't there."

"Yeah," Ruby agreed, but she was more willing to dismiss it since there was no explanation. And besides, something else had a greater grab on her attention. Specifically, the girl now politely conversing with Ozpin. "But Mami was so cool! She seemed sweet, and nice, kinda like you except without all the violence and pranks. Just think, I could be like her."

Yang grinned as Ruby squealed in excitement, sparkles in her eyes. "That's right, she was a magical girl wasn't she. So, thought up a wish yet?"

Excitement rapidly deflated as Ruby slumped, shaking her head. "Nope. There's just too many good ideas. It's so hard to choose." And admittedly, Yang hadn't really helped there, contributing her own ideas once she had been informed of Kyubey's offer. So for now, Ruby remained uncontracted.

Reaching over, the blond patted her sister on the shoulder. "Well don't worry sis. I'm sure you'll think of something. Then you'll be the most awesome magical girl out there."

"Right," Ruby agreed, excitement picking itself back up with her sisters encouragement.

Such excitement was almost immediately quashed as a voice rang out from behind her. "What are you, an idiot?"

Spinning around, Ruby beheld the cold, disapproving visage of Weiss, and realized that she had been there the entire time. Confronted by that, she leapt back as her expression twisted into one of fear and panic. "Oh god, it's happening again."

Weiss ignored that though, as she continued to speak. "Why would any person in their right mind voluntarily choose to become a magical girl? Don't you know what that means? It means you have to fight Grimm for the rest of your life. No breaks, no vacations, no retirement. You will be a magical girl until you die. Even I don't want to do this forever."

"Who're you," Yang asked, moving to defend her sister from the verbal assault in the process.

"She's the girl who's luggage I knocked over," Ruby explained, hiding behind Yang for protection in the process.

The brawler looked over the girl, something about her personality and the air she carried immediately setting her on edge. "Wow, you sure know how to pick 'em," she remarked once she had finished her appraisal.

Meanwhile, Weiss went on. "Besides, if you become a magical girl, you won't even be able to go to Beacon. Look around. Notice how the only magical girls here are the ones on stage? That's because they go to a different school, separate from the rest of us so they can learn things more relevant to them."

"Wait, how do you know all this stuff," Yang asked, out of suspicion and curiosity.

"That's none of your business," Weiss answered haughtily, arms clasped around her torso, a move that caused light to glitter off the ring she wore.

"She's heiress to the Schnee Dust Company," Ruby added from her position, to provide an actually useful explanation.

Accepting her sister's explanation, Yang rounded on the other girl, rich or not. "Well then, why do you care? It's her choice whether she becomes a magical girl or not."

Weiss simply shrugged, not visibly taken aback by the sudden aggression. "I just don't want to see a child like her throw her life away over some silly notion about being a hero, or a wish." Her gaze narrowed then, cold exterior sharpening in the process as she looked back. "I think the real question is why aren't you stopping her? Don't you ever want to see her again?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I'll see her again," Yang replied as she pulled Ruby forward, ruffling her hair a bit. "We'll just be separated for a bit, that's all."

Weiss sighed, shaking her head. "You just don't get it, do you? You know how many people leave the Templars alive each year? Zero. None. They all die. So unless you want your sister to be one of them eventually, I suggest you change her mind before it's too late."

"Thanks, but I think we've got it under control Princess," Yang retorted. "It's her decision, and I'm sure she'll make the right one."

Weiss harrumphed as she spun about on her heels. "I don't need to waste my time like this," she said as she left, brushing past Jaune as she left the auditorium.

"Thanks," Ruby commented as she emerged from hiding, watching Weiss's back as the heiress departed. Her smile had been replaced with a contemplative frown as she thought about what had just been said. It seemed there was more to this than she thought.

"No problem sis," Yang replied smoothly. "Now come on, let's scout this place out while we still can. It's gonna be a busy day tomorrow."

Ruby nodded in agreement with that suggestion as Yang began to lead the two of them for the exit. "Alright." Together they went to explore the campus, leaving aside the thoughts of magical girls and wishes for the moment. There would be time for that later.

Meanwhile, Kyoko vaulted down from the stage and proceeded through the crowd with a determined gait, until at last she reached the person that she had sought out. That would be Nora, the girl she had hit, though she looked recovered at this point.

"Aha, here for a second round," Nora asked as she spotted her nemesis, shifting into a variety of kung-fu stances, or at least things that looked like kung-fu. "You're not gonna beat me so easily this time."

Kyoko grinned, but instead of pulling out a weapon, she held out a sealed box of Pocky Sticks instead. "Here," she told the distracted girl. "Hold on to this for me. I'll be back to get it when you graduate, got it?"

"Got it," Nora relied with a mock salute as she took it, to be promptly stolen by her friend for safe keeping. She paused then, if for a few brief moments. "So why me," she asked. "I mean, obviously it's because I'm awesome, or some kind of secret conspiracy, Ooh, or maybe it's a lost relic. Is it a lost relic?"

Fortunately, Kyoko wasn't too overwhelmed, and she shrugged. "Just cause."

At that point, Mami called over from where she stood on stage. "Come on Kyoko, we have to be going."

"Yeah yeah, be right there," the redhead called back, before returning her attention just Nora. "Call it gut instinct, I guess. I think you've got some interesting times ahead. Now then, gotta go. Catch yah later kid."

With that, ignoring Nora's response, she moved back towards the stage, waving over her shoulder in the process. She'd done what she wanted to do, said what she wanted to say. Now though, she turned to more important affairs.

Now then, where was that free food at?


	3. Initiation Part 1

**A/N: Well, once more a chapter. Initially I was gonna straight shoot the Initiation as a single chapter, but decided against it for length's sake. You're welcome. I do feel a bit bad mirroring canon so much, but I'm glad to see that I've worked in enough divergences to keep things interesting. **

**Hopes and well wishes to Mounty Oum for a swift recovery and all that. **

**Otherwise, shoot me some feedback so I know how I'm doing, and on with the show.**

* * *

><p>The night had passed in a timely fashion, and the day of initiation had arrived immediately after. The students of Beacon had been roused to life, fed, given access to their gear, and then shuttled outside in a practiced manner by the staff who had a significant infusion of coffee or natural energy to move them along. Fortunately the weather was good, and the sun was bright. so that would be one less thing to worry about.<p>

And there were plenty of things to worry about already. In addition to being mentally and physically prepared, there had been many rumors about what initiation would entail. Things were never exactly the same every year, so siblings couldn't be relied upon, and speculation ran rampant. Some said it was a death course, others said mountain survival, and even more said it would be a giant free for all amongst the freshmen class, which comforted no one.

The only ones who knew for sure were Ozpin and Goodwitch, and they weren't telling just yet. As a result, nervous anticipation abounded as the student body assembled outside, was separated into groups, and was lead off by teachers into airships for transport, their destinations unknown. Those that didn't just walk where they were going anyway.

Ruby was in that particular group, and she trudged along while holding on protectively to Crescent Rose, looking about the group she was a part of. At least she had ended up in the same group as Yang, who was relaxed, if not eager, and that meant that she wouldn't have to face this alone. There was also Jaune, who seemed nervous as well. Then there was Weiss, who walked near the front of the group and whom Ruby avoided, and Blake, who she'd talked to last night, and who seemed disinterested in what was going on.

"Relax Rubes, this'll be a cinch," Yang said confidently, hoping to reassure her sister as they walked along. "I'm sure you'll blaze right through it, and I've got your back."

Ruby glared at Yang then, feet clicking on the cobblestone pathway. "Weren't you the one just telling me that I should 'get out of my shell' and try being on another team," she pointed out with slightly angry undertones.

"Well, yeah," Yang replied as she stroked her flowing mane of blond hair. "But I'm still gonna be there if you get in trouble. That's what big sisters are for."

"Yeah." The near sigh in that prompted the blond to pull up Ruby's hood, a difficult task as they walked which elicited a cry from the younger sister as she attempted to rectify her appearance.

Yang gave a warm smile as she patted Ruby on the back. "Relax, you're going to do fine. Have some faith in yourself."

Hood removed, Ruby sighed, glancing over at the nearby grove of trees that they passed along the way. "I dunno. I...Do you think I should have contracted? I mean, I might never get the chance again once this is over." Finished saying that she quickly glanced about to make sure nobody else had heard, which seemed to be the case.

Yang's vibrant smile diminished slightly as this issue came up again, the one they had discussed so often even before seeing Templars in person. For someone so previously gung ho to do it, Ruby sure vacillated a lot. "Listen Ruby, I think that you shouldn't contract until you find something really important to wish for, and definitely not when you're in a rush. There's no going back after all." She shrugged then. "Besides, Mami seemed pretty old, all things considered. There'll be other opportunities I bet."

"Yeah, you're right," Ruby agreed with a nod, her confidence buoyed if not restored by the reassurance.

Her own smile returning now that things had been settled, Yang stretched her arms behind her back, interlaced fingers supporting her head as she walked along. "Besides, what's the worst that can happen?"

Before Ruby could provide an answer to that, several scenarios springing to mind immediately, she was distracted as murmurs ran through the crowd. They had arrived at their destination, Beacon Cliff within viewing distance, and they were left to congregate and wait for a few moments as some last details where checked. They could see the Emerald Forest stretching out beyond the drop, and tension rose even more as the time drew near.

This resulted in general confusion and milling about before a voice cut through the hubbub. "Students, make your way over here and and take up your positions on these stone slabs. One person to each, in a quick and orderly fashion."

Responding, attention was drawn to the indicated stone plates that laid embedded in the ground near the edge of the cliff, with Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch standing nearer the edge and in front of them. Those instructions were rapidly followed, and soon all the initiates stood awaiting the rest of the instructions, some eager, some less so, but all ready.

The spectacles wearing Professor took a sip from the mug he held before beginning. "For years, you have trained to become warriors. Today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." He gestured to the mass of trees beyond, to emphasize the point.

Glynda took over then, holding a large scroll in the crook of her elbow as she looked over the students. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today."

"What?" Ruby whimpered, her heart plunging. It was hardly fair, at least from her perspective.

Ozpin picked back up then. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ignoring the almost amused manner in which Ozpin dropped that bombshell, Ruby's panic rose as the gathered students digested this new information. God, this was terrible! She didn't want to get stuck with some random person for four years, much as other people in the line might be looking forward to it, or otherwise indifferent. She might as well just sign her own death warrant now and save herself the trouble.

Ozpin gave them a second, then continued as he had been doing before. "After you have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. There you will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will note that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." He paused, eyes narrowing in a cold gaze. "It is likely that you will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you will not survive. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not interfere."

That earned unpleasant rumbling and comments from the various members of the group, but once more Ozpin ignored any dissent as he looked them over. "Are there any questions?"

Jaune spoke up almost immediately when given the opportunity. "Yeah, um, sir..."

Sadly for him, he was ignored by Ozpin, for reasons unknown. "Good. Now, take your positions, and prepare your landing strategies."

The command was quickly followed, most everyone shifting to some sort of combat ready stance in preparation for what was to come next. Everyone except Jaune, anyway, who stood there with hand raised, still trying to get his question answered. "Uh, sir, I've got a question. So this 'landing strategy' thing, what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something, right?"

Quite used to unassuming students who couldn't see the obvious as their comrades at the far end of the line were launched, it was a question Ozpin was willing to entertain once Jaune got the opportunity to voice it. "No," he replied, trying to hold back his amusement. "You will be falling."

Another student was launched then from the piston propelled slab, as if to emphasize the point. Jaune chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Oh. I...see. So, did you hand out parachutes for us and I missed it, or..."

"No. You will be using your own landing technique." It was a good thing Ozpin was the patient type, with how he had to repeat himself.

"Uh huh. Yeah. So, what exactly is a landing TechniIIQUE!" The last question Jaune had to present was cut off as he was sent flying with the others into the Emerald Forest, to begin the initiation.

Granted a momentary respite, Ozpin shifted to watch his students vanish into the thick layer of green as he sipped from his mug. He had high hopes for this group, some of the more outstanding personalities notwithstanding. But with Cinder's return, they would need all the talented Huntsmen they could get.

Meanwhile, Glynda had shifted her attention to her scroll, not wanting to waste any time in spite of the fact that this whole thing would probably take a while. "Camera network is online, we have full coverage of the Emerald Forest," she announced, looking over to Ozpin.

"Good," the headmaster replied with a satisfied nod, gaze still on the forest beyond.

Noticing that her boss wasn't looking at any one thing in particular, she joined him in that activity, scroll resting carefully in her grip. "Sir, if you don't mind my asking, why don't we ever launch all the students at the same time?"

Ozpin took another sip from his mug before answering. "To prevent midair collisions. And because I like to see how they each react to literally being thrown into a hostile situation."

Whilst wondering whether he just enjoyed seeing the possible fear on their faces, Glynda decided that there were some things she didn't need to know, and busied herself with checking the various camera feeds shown on her scroll. "I see."

Leaving it at that, Ozpin also looked down at the presented scroll to watch what happened. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>The Huntsmen sent flying all dealt with that immediate issue in their own unique ways, taking advantage of the environment, their weapons, and Semblances to come in for safe landings on the forest floor. Well, besides Jaune, who flailed about and had to be helped before he crashed. Otherwise, they all came down without incident, and began their task.<p>

For Ruby Rose, that involved firing Crescent Rose several times in quick succession to slow her fall, before snapping open the blade so her scythe could snag on a thick tree branch. That transferred her forward motion into a loop, slowing her down even more before she continued forward. A few more times, and she landed safely on the ground.

But she couldn't waste any time, and once she had confirmed that she was in one piece, she took off. Her Semblance stayed unactivated for the moment as she focused on the task at hand and moved along. That meant finding a partner, and she only really had one person in mind.

_Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang._ Trees, branches, and bushes whipped past as she ran along. Her eyes canvassed the landscape in quick, sweeping motions, seeking out familiar yellow while fearing that she would stumble upon someone else. She didn't want to venture out of her shell just yet.

So she ran along, only slowed by terrain and the weight of her weapon, but she was used to that by now. There were no Grimm to stop her either, so she was able to go along unmolested. She had to find Yang.

As it turned out though, something else would find her first. _Hello Ruby Rose_, Kyubey said as he emerged from nearby bushes just as she ran past him. _Where are you going in such a hurry?_

Attention drawn by the message, Ruby pulled to a stop and glanced down at the furry creature. "Oh, hey Kyubey. Sorry, can't talk, gotta find Yang." That said she dashed off again. She needed to find her sister before someone else did, and that took priority.

_I see. I wish you luck in your search then, though I expect it won't make a difference,_ Kyubey commented, continually appearing along her path and leading Ruby to wonder if he had a Semblance related to teleportation.

Nodding, Ruby took a few more steps before something occurred to her, and she came to an abrupt stop. "Wait, how'd you find me? Could we find Yang the same way?"

Now sitting in front of her, Kyubey's tail flipped back and forth as he watched her with unblinking red eyes. _I merely followed your magical signature. I could do the same for Yang Xiao Long, though I suspect your instructors will not approve._

Faced with the opportunity to ensure that she got her sister as a partner, without even contracting, Ruby was ready to beg at this point. "Come on, don't worry about them. Pleeeeease."

Kyubey at least appeared to give in, and leapt up onto her shoulder, tail wrapping around her cloak or a secure perch. _Very well._ With him ready, Ruby took off, all the more eager to find the person she was looking for.

Ruby picked up the pace thanks to Kyubey's directions and also to compensate for the increased weight she was saddled with, and the surroundings began to blur a bit with motion. _So, we're not partners right_, she asked as she ran along, getting used to pure mental communication. _I mean, we did make eye contact and all._

_I do not believe so_, Kyubey replied from his spot. _I do not attend Beacon Academy. There would be no point in making me a partner to a Huntsman, especially since I lack individual combat ability. _

_Oh_. That was a relief. Not that there was a problem in general with Kyubey, but there'd be no point in getting his help to find Yang if they were already paired up. _So why are you here then?_

She could almost hear him shrug over their link. _New students tend to find themselves in life threatening situations, which provides an opportunity for concluding contracts with higher potential._

_I guess that makes sense, _Ruby agreed after a second, even if the way he said that was a bit disturbing. It seemed like he had a one track mind as it were, focused on those contracts of his. At least he could be trusted though, and he'd probably saved someone, so she supposed it was alright.

Moving along, she trusted in her guide as she made her way through the forest. He was the best chance to find Yang, and while someone like Jaune or Blake would be decent substitutes, they couldn't quite replace her sister. She just had to hope she hadn't found a partner yet.

As she cleared a line of trees, she spotted something up ahead, an out of place color, and she skidded to a stop as she drew near. Was it, could it be? Her elation rose, a bright future in her eyes.

And then it was dashed. That was...white, not yellow, and as Ruby made the realization she tried to jump clear before the person could see her. Panic swelled, but there was nothing she could do as Weiss reacted, turned, and their eyes met.

They stopped and stared, neither moving as the air between them seemed to hang still. This moment, the two of them now trapped by fate or design, now stuck as partners for the next four years. It took them a moment to individually process that information, and the forest waited on their reactions.

Weiss moved first, gaze narrowing. "You," she nearly spat out, annoyance written across her tone.

Ruby chuckled nervously, the spell of silence broken. "Hey Weiss, I guess this means we're partners..." She was hardly thrilled, but she didn't have a choice at this point, so she might as well make the best of it.

Arms folded, the heiress harrumped as she spun about on her heels. "If they think I'm being a partner to a nuisance like you, then they're going to be sorely disappointed," she said before walking off.

"Wait, Weiss, where are you going? You can't just leave me here!" Ruby called after the departing girl, before sighing as her shoulder slumped. "Great..."

Kyubey stayed where he was, head cocked. _I don't understand you humans,_ he commented as he watched the exchange. _This attitude towards attachments is very contradictory._

Reminded of the white creatures presence, Ruby turned on him with indignation. "Kyubey, you were supposed to take me to Yang, not to Weiss!" It would definitely not have been her first choice as a partner.

_I was_, Kyubey replied as he hopped off her shoulder and to the ground. _Weiss Schnee just happened to be in the way. You never said you wanted to avoid other people. _

Ruby pouted, that answer hardly satisfying. "That should have been obvious! I wanted to be Yang's partner, not someone elses."

The implied shrug was even more obvious at that point as Kyubey padded about, before fixing his gaze on her once more with his slightly disturbing eyes. _My apologies. If it is a problem, why don't you wish for a different partner then? It would be simple, and certainly within your magical potential._

Much as she simply wanted to escape this situation, Ruby reluctantly shook her head. "No. It's a silly thing to make a contract over. And besides, Yang did want me to get out of my shell. I guess this is the best way." In spite of that, she didn't seem all too enthusiastic, or happy.

Her attention was diverted at the sound of crashing underbrush, and she looked over just in time to see Weiss reemerge from wherever she had gone. She didn't look amused, or happy, or another other positive emotion, at all, but Ruby didn't care too much at this point. Perhaps she wasn't completely doomed after all. "Weiss, you came back!"

Walked past the red clad girl, Weiss stopped beside her. "Don't talk to me, don't get in my way. We'll be fine if you do. Oh, and the creature doesn't get to come with us."

Saddened, confused by that last rule, though also slightly excited, Ruby followed along as Weiss marched away. "Wait, you can see Kyubey too?"

The heiress snorted, not looking back. "Of course I can you dunce. Obviously he would try to contact someone of my skill and position." Superiority radiated off of her in waves, head tilted upwards as she walked along.

"So...why aren't you a Templar then?" Ruby asked, fingers tapping together nervously. She was violating the rule about not talking, but since she hadn't been chastised, she would keep going for as long as she could.

"That's none of your business," Weiss replied, ducking around a tree branch. "I just didn't feel it necessary. And you shouldn't either. Being a Templar is something no rational person should want."

It wasn't news to Ruby at this point, but she was left to wonder at this point why Weiss was so adamantly opposed to the possibility, even if it meant losing her as a partner. And should she be insulted or something? "Gee, thanks," she grumbled, dodging shrubbery.

Weiss sighed, turning to face Ruby as she stopped moving. "Look, I'm not telling you this for your sake. How do you think it will look on me if my partner chooses to contract before we even get out of the Emerald Forest, much less Beacon?" She didn't give her partner a chance to answer that before providing one. "Exactly. So don't flatter yourself."

"Oh." Ruby would concede that Weiss had a point, even if she didn't think that it was a very good one. And had she been insulted again? If she hadn't been looking forward to this before, she definitely wasn't now. It seemed even her partners advice came with backhanded insults! She'd try, but how was she supposed to put up with this for four years?

Falling silent, they continued onwards, away from the cliff that they had started on and towards the other end of the forest, Kyubey left behind to do whatever he wished. As they went on though, Ruby began to get the feeling that Weiss didn't know where she was going. Not that she showed it, but even Ruby couldn't miss it as they moved left, then right, not taking a definitive path towards the ruins Ozpin had said was their destination.

She held her peace, up to the point where they passed what she thought was the same tree for the third time. Or at least it was a similar one. "Um, Weiss, do you know where we're going?"

"Of course I do," the heiress replied disdainfully. "We were told to follow the path, so that's what we're doing. It's not that complicated."

Ruby looked around, only seeing trees and bushes. There was no sign of any indication of direction to be seen. "I...don't see a path," she pointed out nervously.

Weiss sighed, glaring back at Ruby as she moved along. "Well what were you expecting, a golden brick road? Look around, we're in the middle of a forest. I'm sure it's around here somewhere. Just give me a moment to get my bearings."

"And...we're lost. Great," Ruby said to herself as she watched Weiss pace back and forth, muttering to herself in turn. This wasn't exactly inspiring her with self confidence at the moment. And if this was a sign of the future, then a contract was looking a lot more attractive all of a sudden.

Then, as she waited, she noticed something...odd. A crackling in the underbrush and the sound of motion. And in the response, the hair on the back of her neck rose as she got a really bad feeling. She pulled out Crescent Rose then as she backed towards her partner, looking about the area at the same time. "Uh, Weiss..."

"What? Can't you see I'm..." Her tirade fell off as she looked at Ruby, before her own instincts kicked in and she became aware of the red gleaming at them from the underbrush. Quickly she drew Myrtenaster, shifting into a slight crouch as she stood back to back with her partner.

As if realizing there was no more reason to hide, the Grimm that had tracked them down emerged. They were Ursa, black with jagged bones protruding out of their forms, red eyes gleaming behind their masks. Young too, not that it made a difference to either Weiss or Ruby.

"I'll take this half," Ruby said, triggering finger itching as she aimed at the Ursa opposite of her.

"Alright. I'll handle the rest," Weiss agreed quickly.

The Ursa looked to each other and then roared, one of them lumbering forward. Ruby fired then, gunshots ringing out in quick succession. The Ursa reared back, vocal in its pain before Ruby dashed in, the follow up slicing a large gash in the Grimm with her scythe.

Meanwhile, Weiss moved as well, cylinders in Myrtenaster spinning before settling on ice. She sped forward and stabbed, jagged shards rising up from the ground to pierce the Grimm before she stabbed it as well.

Leaping back the two fought, scythe cutting and spinning as the air was punctuated by gunshots and elemental eruptions. Steel flashed in the air as the Grimm countered, and combat surged inside the clearing, Grimm dissolving and the ground suffering.

As they fought, their differing styles became apparent. Weiss was calculating, precise, technical. Each move and strike looked like it came right out of a textbook. Meanwhile, Ruby was fast, flashy, using her speed to dodge attacks and cut down Grimm before they could react, a blur of activity that shot about the clearing and left flower petals in her wake.

If it was just one of them, the Grimm would have had a chance. With two of them, wielding highly dangerous weapons, it was more of a foregone conclusion. At least, that was what one might assume as they watched Ruby used gunshot powered motion to rip the arm off an Ursa, or Weiss backflipping over another to strike at it from behind.

However, it was not entirely true, or even close to it. The two fought in isolation, Weiss ignoring the annoyance that she saw her younger partner as, and Ruby fought with a penchant for grandstanding to try and impress Weiss, while also working out her negative emotions. It was a volatile mix that would definitely have consequences if left as is.

But both of them were unaware of that as they continued to fight and whittle down the pack of Grimm, the sounds of their clash ringing through the nearby area. Neither of them was tired, yet, but this clash also didn't help them to reach the ruins that they sought, and drew valuable energy that could be more useful later.

Ducking under an Ursa strike, Ruby ran forward and behind it, leaping into the air and firing to propel her forward. Crescent Rose's blade caught and sliced through a tree trunk, and Ruby went airborne behind it as it began to topple. She followed this up with a flip, and spun her scythe before she fired again to propel herself downwards, feet slamming into the falling tree trunk. She landed with a thud as it slammed down, crushing the Ursa underneath it.

Weiss, for her part, tried to tune out the racket from behind her as she focused on her footwork and stance, running quickly through the lessons she had been given as she prepared to attack. Myrtenaster cycled, and as the Ursa moved to strike, she attacked first.

What she hadn't been expecting, and thus hadn't taken into account, was for another Ursa to intervene, swiping at her side, but she quickly adjusted to the altered situation. Her answer was swift, dodging to the side as she formed a glyph, which she landed on and used to propel herself backwards and out of harms way. A decent recovery, if she did say so herself, just as she had been taught.

That self satisfaction was ruined by a red blur who had managed to intersect her path in her own flight, and there were simultaneous cries as they were both sent tumbling, rolling, and falling over each other.

"Hey, watch it," Weiss said angrily as she picked herself up, injuries blocked by her Aura, and she leveled Myrtenaster once more as the Grimm advanced on the duo. "Be careful of where you're going when you're running around like that."

"Maybe you should watch where you're going," Ruby shot back as she hefted Crescent Rose. "You're the one who got in my way."

"I did not," Weiss snapped back as she resumed standing back to back with her partner. "You were on my side. And it doesn't help that you were running around swinging that thing like a maniac."

Ruby fired before replying. "I was not. You were on my side. And I was doing perfectly fine. You weren't even watching me."

"Why are we even arguing about this?" Disbelief at the stupidity of the argument was audible as a Glyph blocked an Ursa strike before she counterattacked with a jet of flame. "We need to get out of here and to those ruins before they overwhelm us."

Smashing aside an attack with a spin of Crescent Rose, Ruby looked about at the surrounding Grimm before getting an idea. "Watch out," she called before launching straight into what she had in mind. They had no more time to waste if they didn't want to end up Grimm food.

"Wait, what?" Preparing for another rapid series of blows, Weiss was cut off and taken by surprise as Ruby sprang forward, grabbing her arm and pulling her along as she spun Crescent Rose to the side. Added gunshots propelled the duo along, scythe gouging at the ground and acted as a motor of sorts for them. With that, and her Semblance, the teenager practically ejected them from the clearing and left the Grimm behind.

Of course, that ignored the other issues of such a strategy, and Crescent Rose slashed through trees, branches, bushes, and rocks with impunity in its rotation, Aura strengthened steel not fazed in the slightest. This resulted in some things falling, or being tossed at the two of them, and while they managed to dodge being squashed by a tree, they weren't so lucky with the smaller things.

"Ruby, stop!" Holding on for dear life and going along for the ride, Weiss voiced her protest and eventually managed to wrench her arm free, almost tripping as she slowed and came to a stop, whilst glaring at Ruby and brushing herself off. "What was that! You nearly got us both killed!"

Realizing her partner had managed to escape, Ruby halted as well, though not without a bit more collateral damage to their surroundings in the process. "Hey, I saved our lives back there," she contested as she shifted to face her unhappy partner. "You could show a little gratitude."

"Really? Tell that to the tree that almost fell on me, or my clothes." A gesture indicated the trail of destruction behind them, admittedly not as bad as it could have been. "I had everything under control, so I don't see why I owe you anything."

Ruby didn't believe that for a second. "Oh, sorry. It didn't look like it to me. In fact, it looked like we were about to be eaten by a bunch of Grimm. Next time I'll make sure to not save your life." Admittedly she was biased, but it was just her humble observation. Okay, not so humble.

Weiss harrumphed, folding her arms as she tilted her head upwards. "Of course a child like yourself couldn't see it. You haven't had any experience fighting the creatures of Grimm. And a Schnee always has a plan."

"Hey, I'm not a child," Ruby protested, stamping her foot. "I still got into Beacon, on my own skill and merits. Not because I was rich."

Weiss glared then, cold fury radiating off of her in waves, as well as condescension. "Well congratulations. Just because you know how to swing that scythe around and not decapitate yourself, doesn't mean you should be here. Beacon is for the best, the elite, and while I certainly qualify for that on talent alone, I don't think you happen to meet the same criteria."

"Oh yeah, well you're not that much better than me. I managed to get into Beacon two years early, so I have to be doing something right. So why can't you just accept that and stop trying to act like you're the best thing ever?"

"I never said I was the best. But it certainly doesn't make what I've said any less untrue," Weiss retaliated, before turning away. "Now come on. I want to finish this before it gets dark."

She stalked off, and after resisting the urge to take Crescent Rose to another horde of Grimm, Ruby headed off after her. She didn't get far before realizing that the distraction of the fight, their argument, and the running they had done, meant that they continued to be lost.

"Uhh, Weiss, we still don't know where we're going," Ruby called from a safe distance behind her partner.

The heiress was silent, but stopped, and Ruby halted as well, worried that she might get verbally lashed at again, though by now she was near to beyond caring. Instead, her partner sighed and with a gesture created a line of white Glyphs on the tallest tree nearby.

"Stay here," she said with not so hinted exasperation before moving off. Those glyphs provided a surface and boost, allowing her to ascend the tree, and a flipped black glyph stopped her at the top.

Ruby's neck craned as she looked up at the white figure perched amongst tree branches, looking about, and she found herself only slightly impressed. She could have done that, easily. She waited patiently though until Weiss came back down, landing gracefully beside the tree, then returning to her.

"This way," the heiress told her, and headed off in the direction of the ruins that they were meant to find. Ruby fell in beside her, and they quickly began to find their way through the forest.

They soon found a path, beaten dirt mostly, with some annoying bushes that scratched and grabbed at their clothes, but winding through the forest nonetheless, and it seemed likely that it was one of the paths that Ozpin had been referring to. Having found it they took it, following the winding trail along at a steady pace, dodging natural obstacles in the process. Birds chirped and animals rustled around them, the only noise as they proceeded along in silence.

Without any more attention from Grimm, and Weiss seemingly intent on ignoring her, Ruby found her thoughts wandering. Specifically, on what the future would hold, and what Yang might be up to at the moment. It had to be better than this.

_Ah, there you are Ruby Rose. You certainly move fast._ Her head snapped up, and Kyubey jumped down from a tree branch to land easily on her shoulder.

"Oh, hey Kyubey," she said with mixed emotions. Meanwhile, Weiss took a sharp breath and fixed her gaze ahead, firmly ignoring the white animal. "Yeah. Do you know how Yang's doing?"

_She was in good health when I saw her_, Kyubey answered, casual in manner for the moment. _She has met her partner, Blake Belladonna. They're currently headed towards the ruins you are trying to find._

Ruby sighed in relief. "That's good." She could only imagine how the two were getting along given what she knew of both Blake and her sister, though she found herself being a tad annoyed at Yang for her luck.

The trio moved on, the forest with it's annoying shrubbery and slightly creepy shadows fading away into open clearing as the path became more beaten and developed, small stone markers showing that they were on the right track. Ruby chatted with Kyubey along the way, while Weiss and ignored the others.

It was not all easy though, stumbling upon more Grimm along the way, but none as much as the pack before, and the duo were easily able to take care of the Beowolves and Ursae that they stumbled across in singles, pairs, and trios.

They didn't talk during those fights either, merely fought what came at them, and though the Girmm seemed more rabid and violent, they were no match, and the group was able to move on along the path. Emotions festered, but neither wanted to address that at this point.

It might have just been her imagination, but something seemed...off, at least in Ruby's opinion as they drew nearer their destination. Not with Weiss, at least, beyond the usual, or the Grimm, but the environment surrounding them. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it seemed to be shifting in the corner of her eye. Grass altered in height, tree branches moved counter to the wind, and strange things like that which she only caught a glimpse of.

She didn't mention this though as they went along. Doubtlessly her partner would dismiss it, possibly as an injury Ruby suffered or her imagination, and it didn't seem to be all that bad in consideration. Just weird. So it probably wasn't worth it.

So she kept quiet and walked along, carrying Crescent Rose beside her, ready to fight. Soon enough though the ruins came into view, with visible colors near it intermingling. That would be the other initiates that had been sent into the forest, presumably. It was heartening to see that they weren't horribly behind.

Upon seeing distant yellow with those there, Ruby lit up, Semblance activating as she sped up to reach and join her sister. "Yang!" she cried, distance quickly crossed in a blur of motion.

Weiss was left coughing, hand waving away dust and rose petals as she watched her partner go. She sighed, headed the same way in a more dignified pace. At least this trial would almost be over. They just had to get the relics, and get back. Simple.

She only had one question on her mind though as she arrived at the ruins and the collective group, rejoining her partner. "Is that girl riding an Ursa?"

* * *

><p><em>In the deep dark of the woods, the shadows stirred. A malevolent force sensed the presence of its prey, those who provided it sustenance. Inky blackness dripped off its form, morphing into more Familiars, loyal servants, who surged forward to find the humans, and wreak destruction upon them.<em>

_The shadow moved forth then with misshapen limbs and twisted form, to find, and kill and feast on the beings in its domain. And soon, they would learn the terror that was a Witch in it's full glory._


End file.
